


Sweet Deed

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Harry are together.  Remus is being a prude and hasn't taken Harry yet.  Sirius lends a hand in the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my recent fondness of yaoi scanlated mangas, I got the idea from one manga called Love Mode. Thanks to Under Lucius for betaing!

Sirius flooed into Remus' flat and looked around. "Anybody home?"

Harry came out of a room and walked up to his godfather. "Sirius, what a nice surprise!" With arms stretched out, Harry gave Sirius a hug. "How are you doing? Now that you are a free man again, I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Eh, catching up on few things." Sirius led Harry to the couch, and they both sat down. "Now that I have a job again, I'm working my arse off during the day and partying at night."

"Always the partier, aren't you Sirius?" Harry smiled and leaned back comfortably.

With a nod, Sirius slung an arm around Harry. "Where's Remus?"

"He had some errands to run for the Headmaster. He'll be back later on."

"I see. So you're still planning to take it easy for a year?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I still don't know what I want to do with my life, and I finished my schooling at Hogwarts. Not to mention, dear Tom Riddle is finally out of my life, so I wouldn't mind living like a normal person for a while."

Sirius removed his arm and tensed up. "You deserve it. You most definitely deserve it."

Sirius stood up, stretched, and walked towards the bedrooms. Suddenly he stopped and looked at one and saw that Harry's room was still in use. "How long have you and Remus been together now?"

"Wha--?" Harry wasn't expecting that question. "Several months now."

"And you still sleep in separate bedrooms?" Sirius turned back to Harry and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Your point?"

"…Is this what you want, Harry?"

"What I want doesn't matter as long as Remus is happy."

Sighing, Sirius said, "Harry. You're eighteen years old. Your hormones are still out of whack, and therefore, you are a walking sex machine. With your current situation, the only thing you have is your hand."

"Sirius…" Harry blushed. "Let's not talk about this."

"I mean does Remus do anything to you?"

"We kiss, and we cuddle," was the short reply.

"…That's all?!" Sirius asked incredulously. "For Merlin's sake. He's more of a prig than I thought."

"Sirius, I'm fine with it. If he wants to take it slow, let him take it slow."

"Harry, Remus is usually not this slow to get into anyone's pants."

Harry slumped in the couch and was silent for a minute. "Well, you might know him better than I do, and I guess he is being slow. Seriously -- no puns intended -- though, I don't have a problem with it."

"If you say so," Sirius smiled and walked back towards him. "Anyway, I just stopped by here for a quick visit. I'll come back again real soon."

"Okay," Harry said, standing up to give Sirius a farewell hug. "Thanks for the visit."

Sirius hugged back tightly and then flooed out to wherever he was going.

* * *

Harry looked up to the sound of someone Apparating in. It was Remus. "Welcome home."

"Harry." Smiling, Remus went up him. He gently kissed Harry on the lips and backed away. "Anything exciting happened while I was gone?"

Harry nodded. "Sirius came by."

"Ah…" Remus chuckled. "He came by when I wasn't here, eh? Did he say anything? How's he doing anyway?"

"He's doing all right. He says that he's working now. Working during the day and partying at night." Harry walked to the kitchen, so he could get started on dinner. Harry blushed remembering the other parts of the conversation. "That's basically all we talked about."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why are you blushing."

"Er…" Harry didn't know what to say. He really didn't feel comfortable telling Remus about how he wished they'd advance further in their relationship. "He just made some comments about our relationship."

"What kind of comments?" Remus walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "Nothing bad, right?"

"No," said Harry, leaning back into Remus who was the same height as him. "Just…stuff."

Remus kissed Harry's neck. "Sounds like Padfoot and I need a talk."

"No!" Harry turned around, his cheeks still tinged red. In a softer tone he went on. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm still going to go talk to him though." Remus kissed him on the cheeks and left the room, pondering on what Sirius and Harry could have talked about regarding their relationship.

* * *

Sirius was getting ready to go out to a new night club when he heard someone Apparating into his place. He walked out from the bedroom and saw Remus standing there. "Moony! I wasn't expecting you! What a joy! I saw Harry, and now I get to see you."

Remus slung an arm around Sirius good-naturedly and then looked at him. Actually he glared at Sirius. "Tell me, Padfoot, what did you say to Harry about our relationship?"

Sirius started to make tsking sounds. "Nothing. I just asked how far you guys had got since I noticed you two still sleep in separate rooms."

Now it was Remus' turn to go a beautiful shade of red. "Sirius. That is absolutely none of your business."

"It is my business since you guys still haven't had sex after being together for several months!" Sirius chided. "I mean come on. I know you still have a good sexual appetite, so this is fucking ridiculous."

Remus sat on the couch behind him and covered his face. "You're right. But I just can't seem to quite get there."

"What do you mean? Are you impotent now? You need what the Muggles call 'Viagra'?"

Remus bolted up. "No! I don't need that!"

"Then why?"

"…I don't know how to explain it."

"Try," Sirius urged. "Just try. Now you got me curious."

Frowning, Remus walked to the window and looked outside with his arms crossed in front of him. "I love him, yes. But I feel guilty at the same time. It's like he's James' son. I don't think he'd approve of this. I'm sure James would have wanted Harry to marry a beautiful woman and have a family…"

Sirius waved a hand. "James would have wanted him to be happy. And if happiness means for Harry to be with you, then so be it. Get off that holier than thou attitude and just make love to him for Merlin's sake! I'm sure you've already proved to both you and Harry that this relationship wasn't just for a quick fuck."

"Sirius…" Remus turned around to look at his friend. "You definitely have way with words. Be a damn orator or something."

"Thank you. Now go do something about it."

"No."

"No?! What do you mean no?" Sirius exclaimed in frustration.

"Just… not yet."

"Shite…whatever. Go back to Harry and just kiss him till he's breathless." Sirius walked away. "I need to get ready for a date."

"Yeah, yeah." Remus rolled his eyes and Apparated.

* * *

A few days passed, and Sirius contacted Harry and asked. He heard the answer Harry gave and sighed in regret. "Damn you, Remus. This is pathetic."

He walked around the sitting room and started to think. He could hear voices in his head, the echo of Severus saying, "Thinking, Black? That's so unlike you since you have a mind the size of a pea."

Shaking his head hard, he purged out the horrid mental picture. He decided that he needed to be in his Marauder mode if he wanted to accomplish anything. "Now, let's say we are back at Hogwarts, and we are seventeen again. Remus finds himself a guy, or a girl, and wants to fuck that person but is hesitant. What would James and I do to get Remus out of his prude mode?"

Sirius went through his memories and then remembered something. "That thing we did to Peter, which I'm glad we did, should work. Hehehe. And Remus does have a very sweet tooth. I better hurry to Diagon Alley then!"

Sirius, in his eagerness, Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and it was a miracle that he didn't splinch himself getting there. He hurried into Diagon Alley and went straight for a shop he was acquainted with. After he picked up the item in mind, he paid for it, grinning at the sly look on the shopkeeper's face.

After acquiring that, he decided to hang around the Leaky Cauldron, and he could not wait till tomorrow when he would visit Harry.

* * *

Harry was surprised by another unexpected visit from Sirius. After he greeted his godfather, he told him that Remus was out again doing errands. "He had to do some stuff for Kingsley, so he's out at the moment."

Sirius nodded. "I see. I'm not staying long anyway. I just came by to give you and Remus some of this." Sirius pulled out the purchase he had made and handed it to Harry.

"Uh…?" Harry looked at the item and saw that it was a box of chocolate. The box was red with laced ruffles on the edges and in the middle it said Afro-Choco. "Afro…? Weird name for a box of chocolate."

Sirius shrugged as calmly as he could. "Oh, that. But it's one of the best chocolates I've ever tasted. Thought I'd share them with you, and you can surprise Remus that you know about these."

"Yeah," said Harry. "These will be perfect for dessert. Thanks, Sirius." Harry smiled brightly, his green eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

Sirius then said, "Well, I'm leaving now. Say hi to Remus for me later." Sirius left before Harry could suggest that he could wait and see Remus.

Shrugging, Harry went to the kitchen, opened the box of chocolates, and took them out to arrange them on a plate. He covered it up, hid the plate in one of the pantry shelves, and threw the box in the rubbish bin.

Then he started to cook dinner, and while he was waiting for the potatoes to boil, he heard Remus' arrival.

"Hey," Harry said without turning around. "Sirius was here earlier."

Remus suddenly had a bad feeling. "Again? He must be bored."

"Nah, we just had a friendly chit-chat." Harry turned around and gave Remus a kiss. "Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you'll like it."

"So far I've liked anything you've made." Remus smiled at him and then walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to freshen up before eating."

Harry finished cooking and set the food on the table. The aromas filled Remus' sensitive nose, and it made his mouth water like crazy. His stomach was growling; he didn't realise he was that hungry till he smelt the food. He sat down and ate with Harry. While eating, they talked about their day and Harry's future. Remus commented on how good the food was and soon both of their plates were empty. Remus puts his utensils down and leaned back in the chair, letting out a happy sigh.

Harry got up and went to the pantry and took out the plate of chocolates. He set it on the table and said, "Chocolates for dessert. Thank Merlin we're both chocolate nuts." Harry smiled and ate one, savouring the sweet taste while it melted slowly in his mouth. After it all melted, Harry took a couple more, noting that these were fantastic chocolates as Sirius had claimed.

Taking one as well, Remus couldn't help but wonder why the chocolate looked and smelled familiar. He shrugged to himself and put the morsel in his mouth. He loved these sweet confections. He never got tired of it. He took one more and while it softened in his mouth, he looked at Harry and said, "Where'd you get these chocolates? These are the best I've had in ages."

"I dunno. Sirius brought them." Harry felt warm. He could feel his cheeks becoming flushed.

Remus blinked at Harry. "Sirius brought them?" Suddenly his eyes opened wide as he rushed onto his next question. "Where's the package?" Remus could feel that he was becoming warm as well, and all he could think was, "Nonononono. That bastard better not have..!"

Harry ignored the sensations of his pants becoming too tight and pointed to the rubbish bin. "It's in there…"

Rushing to the bin, Remus dug through the rubbish. His heart sank when he saw the recognisable package. "Bloody hell." He tried to act calm, and he went up to Harry. He tilted Harry's head up and looked at the flushed cheeks, the bright eyes, and the slightly opened mouth. Harry's breathing was coming out raggedly. "How do you feel?"

"Um…I feel…weird."

Groaning, Remus put his head down. In his mind he was already cursing Sirius to the ninth level of hell and back. "Harry…" Remus paused. "I don't know how to explain this, but…these are not your normal chocolates."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, already dreading the answer. "Don't tell me these are…"

"…filled with aphrodisiac," Remus finished the sentence and sighed. "Powerful ones I might add."

"Fuck."

"I'm gonna hex him the next time I see him!" Remus growled and cursed Sirius in his mind again. A moan from Harry interrupted his thoughts. "Harry. Let's go get comfortable. The effects will wear off eventually."

Harry stood up with Remus' help and leaned into the warm body. "Remus…" Harry's breath was hot, burning against his ears. "How long is 'eventually'?"

Remus paused as he and Harry walked toward his bedroom. "I ate two; you ate about three, right?" Harry nodded, and Remus continued. "So it should be about a few hours. No more than five, I think. These are strong, after all."

They entered the room, and they both flopped down on the bed. Remus remained sitting while Harry lay on his back. Harry groaned and panted lightly as he stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes. "It's…" Coupled with Harry's hormones and months of no sex, he felt the effects more so than Remus. A burning sensation spread from his groin to the tips of his fingers and toes. Whenever Remus touched him, even the slightest brush of hand against his clothes, he felt dizzy, like he needed more of these contacts.

While Harry was in somewhat of a torture mode, Remus was slightly better off than his lover. He had a better control over the aphrodisiac, but that was only from years of experience and patience. Not to mention, Remus fought like a dog from succumbing to the temptations.

"It's?" Remus avoided looking at Harry, avoided touching him knowing the effects that he'd bring on Harry.

"Remus…" Harry sat back up. "This…it's driving me mad. Like there's something tugging me and burning me inside!" Harry figured he didn't make any sense at the moment. All his coherent thoughts were thrown out of the window.

Remus groaned at the way Harry sounded. He sounded so fucking sexy to Remus' ears. "I know. I know what you are feeling."

"Can't you do something?" Harry pleaded, not caring if he sounded pathetic or not.

"Harry…" Remus was fighting to control himself. This was not how Remus wanted to make love to Harry for the first time. Remus jumped at the sudden touch on his shoulders. Harry had grabbed Remus, making him look at the other man. "Harry."

"Please, Remus." Harry neared closer, their lips barely touching, hardly a hair's breadth between them.

The sudden proximity destroyed Remus' logic. Sod it all, he said to himself. He crushed their lips together. He slipped his tongue easily into Harry's mouth and started to lick and suck whatever he could get. Harry moaned into the kiss, his grip on Remus' shoulders tightening. Harry wanted more, wanted to get this flaming sensation cooled down inside of him. He guided Remus to lie on his back as he straddled on top without breaking the passionate kiss. He then trailed downward. The older man tilted his head to give Harry a better angle. Remus gasped when he felt Harry grinding his hardness against his. "Harry," he said breathily, trying to rein in his control. All his resolves disappeared slowly, as he growled and flipped Harry over.

Harry was surprised by the sudden turn of events, but he accepted them happily. "Remy, please."

"Harry, you sure?" Remus had to ask, to ease his guilt-ridden emotions for taking advantage of the situation.

As if reading his mind, Harry went on. "I don't see this as you taking advantage of someone under an influence, Remus. Just fucking fuck me already!"

"Harry." Remus closed his eyes briefly before he continued. "Okay."

* * *

The two men, exhausted yet sated from their activities, remained nestled into each other's embrace. Harry snuggled closer into Remus' chest and sighed contentedly. "That was brilliant."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I just wished we did this sooner."

Remus glanced at Harry who was looking back at him. "I'm sorry."

Harry's brows came together as he frowned. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For," Remus sighed, "not doing this sooner."

"Oh, Remus." Harry leaned over slightly as he brushed a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't be. Granted, I was sexually frustrated, but I'm kinda glad we put it off. I must say it made our love making quite…exciting."

"Well." Remus coughed to cover his embarrassment. "I suppose."

"And we do have Sirius to thank for it."

"I still plan on hexing him. Or maybe let Severus take over that job for me."

"He'd have a field day." Harry kissed his lover again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Great. Let's get some sleep. I'm knackered."

"Good idea." Remus watched as Harry drifted off. He smiled and brushed some of Harry's wild hair out of his face as Harry's breathing slowed down. "I love you," he whispered once more before falling into a deep, pleasant slumber.


End file.
